The invention relates to a chaff distributor for a combine harvester or similar for the distribution of chaff. The invention further relates to a combine harvester having such a chaff distributor.
In a combine harvester, there is usually a straw-walker under which a sieve shoe is located. The cleaning wind from the combine harvester blows the chaff falling through the cleaning shoe towards the back. The chaff coming from the cleaning system of the combine harvester is only insufficiently taken up by the chaff distributors known up to now. This applies in particular to heavy parts such as weed seeds and similar. In the known chaff distributors, these parts fall in an undistributed manner onto the bottom over the width of the cleaning system. Furthermore, in the known chaff distributors, the distribution width is very small andxe2x80x94relative to the combine harvester cutter bar widthxe2x80x94in a very non-uniform manner.
It is the object of the invention to propose an enhanced chaff distributor for a combine harvester or similar.
This object is solved in accordance with the invention by a trough having a conveyor screw supported in a drivable manner therein. The trough is open to the top. It can be designed in the form of a barrel. It can be a semi-cylindrically shaped trough. The conveyor screw supported in a drivable manner therein has a clockwise and counter-clockwise motion and is driven in such a way that the chaff is transported outwards in each case. The conveyor screw accordingly has clockwise motion on one side and counter-clockwise motion on the other. It transports the chaff into the relevant external regions of the trough. The chaff distributor is preferably attached directly behind the cleaning system of the combine harvester.
Advantageous embodiments are described herein.
Preferably, a chaff separation plate pointing upwards is provided behind the chaff distributor or behind the trough. This chaff separation plate has an essentially vertical course. It extends preferably closely to the lower side of the sieve shoe or the rear end of the sieve shoe. The chaff separation plate is located in the direction of travel of the combine harvester behind the chaff distributor or the trough. It runs in a direction transversely to the direction of travel of the combine harvester. By means of the chaff separation plate, it is ensured that the chaff is not blown further beyond the chaff distributor.
Another advantageous embodiment is characterized in that the chaff distributor or the trough can be travelled backwards. It can therefore be moved in the direction of travel of the combine harvester backwards in the direction of a straw-cutting machine possibly existing at the rear end of the combine harvester. Preferably, the chaff distributor can be travelled so far to the back until its front end is in the region of the chaff separation plate pointing upwards. The chaff separation plate pointing upwards then lies in the region of the front side of the chaff distributor. In this way, it is no longer the chaff which is supplied to the chaff distributor, but the long straw which falls down from the sieve shoe or the rear end of the sieve shoe. This is particularly of advantage in the processing of maize. When threshing maize, it is often desirable that the long straw is not cut, but only distributed. To achieve this, the straw-cutting machine usually provided behind the chaff distributor can be covered by a plate, preferably by a swivellable plate. The plate can be disposed in such a way, in particular inclined in such a way, that the long straw is supplied to the chaff distributor. In this way, it is possible to distribute the straw in an energy-saving manner.
In accordance with another advantageous embodiment, the chaff distributor or the trough possesses in its external regions one opening each in its bottom. Preferably, said openings are located at the ends of the chaff distributor or trough. The chaff conveyed to the ends of the chaff distributor or trough falls downwards through the openings or holes.
Preferably, one blower each is provided in the external regions of the chaff distributor or trough. This is preferably a radial-flow blower. The blowers are preferably disposed below the described openings in the end regions of the chaff distributor or trough. The chaff falling through the openings or holes is distributed evenly by the blowers. The radial-flow blowers can possess vertically running rotor axes.
In accordance with another advantageous embodiment, one directional throw blower each is provided in the external regions of the chaff distributor or trough. These can be radial-flow blowers. The directional throw blowers can possess horizontally running rotor axes. The rotor axes of the directional throw blowers are preferably flush with the axis of the chaff distributor or the axis of rotation of the conveyor screw.
It is advantageous if the blowers or directional throw blowers are journalled. In this way, the angle of throw can be changed in a simple manner. Another advantageous embodiment is characterized in that at the blower ejector, that is at the ejector of the blower or directional throw blower, one or more impellers and/or guide plates and/or fingers are provided. The impellers or guide plates or fingers are preferably adjustable. By the measures mentioned (journalling of the blowers or directional throw blowers and/or preferably adjustable impellers, etc.), a uniform scattering pattern and an exact scattering widthxe2x80x94relative to the relevant cutter bar widthxe2x80x94can be achieved. It is possible by the measures mentioned to have an effect on the direction of ejection and on the angle of radiation and quantity of the chaff which leaves the blowers or directional throw blowers in the corresponding angle region.
In accordance with another advantageous embodiment, a disposition can be provided in which the directional throw blowers convey the chaff into one further blower each which is preferably mounted on a straw-cutting machine and which preferably blows the chaff into the distribution shoe of the straw-cutting machine.
Furthermore, a disposition can be provided in which the directional throw blowers are provided with one chaff channel each. The chaff channel can blow the chaff into the straw hood so that it is distributed over the straw-cutting machine. The chaff channel can, however, also be disposed in such a way that the chaff is blown into the external region of the straw-cutting machine distributor shoe so that the chaff is distributed in this way.
Another advantageous embodiment is characterized in that one screw conveyor each is provided in the external regions of the chaff distributor or trough. The screw conveyor can be disposed in such a way that is conveys the chaff into the straw hood of the combine harvester. In accordance with another advantageous embodiment, one further blower each exists at the ends of the screw conveyors.
The object forming the basis of the invention is further solved in a chaff distributor for a combine harvester or similar for the distribution of chaff in that behind the chaff distributor a chaff separation plate pointing upwards is provided and that the chaff distributor can be travelled backwards. By means of the chaff separation plate, it is ensured in the manner already described above that the chaff is not blown further beyond the chaff distributor. The chaff separation plate runs essentially vertically and in a direction transversely to the direction of travel of the combine harvester. The chaff distributor can be travelled backwards in the direction of travel of the combine harvester, that is in the direction of a straw-cutting machine possibly existing behind the chaff distributor. This disposition is, in the manner already described above, particularly of advantage in the processing of maize. Reference is made to the corresponding descriptions above.
The invention relates further to a combine harvester which is characterized in accordance with the invention by a chaff distributor in accordance with the invention. Preferably, the combine harvester possesses a straw-cutting machine. The straw-cutting machine can be coverable, preferably by a plate, preferably by a swivellable plate. This is particularly of advantage if a chaff separation plate pointing upwards exists and if the chaff distributor is travellable backwards in the direction of travel of the combine harvester. Then the chaff distributor can be used in a simple and advantageous manner for the distribution of long straw, which is particularly advantageous in the processing of maize. The straw-cutting machine is covered by the preferably swivellable plate so that the long straw falling down from the rear end of the straw-walker is distributed by the chaff distributor.
Further blowers can be provided on the straw-cutting machine.
Another advantageous embodiment is characterized in that the chaff distributor possesses a blower or directional throw blower having a chaff channel pointing into the straw hood of the combine harvester or into the external region of the straw-cutting machine distributor shoe. The chaff distributor can possess a screw conveyor which conveys the chaff into the straw hood of the combine harvester.